prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cauliflower Alley Club
The Cauliflower Alley Club is a non-profit fraternal organization, which includes a newsletter ("The Ear") and website. Their members are comprised of both retired and active professional wrestlers and boxers in North America. One of their primary goals is to help raise money to pay medical and funeral costs of members. Established in 1965 by Mike Mazurki and Art Abrams, the organization hosts an annual reunion dinners which are traditionally attended by celebrities and other professional athletes. Several historical Hollywood locations have been home to the reunion banquets such as the Masquer's Club, the Hollywood Legion Stadium, the Roosevelt Hotel and the Old Spaghetti Factory as well as The Riviera and the RMS Queen Mary. In 1994 they've also held east coast reunions in a variety of locations. The name of the club is based on a deformity of the ear due to blunt trauma, such as a blow from a fist. Over time, hematomas form in the untreated ear leading to a lumpy cauliflower-like appearance. CAC Honorees Since 1992, the Cauliflower Alley Club gives out awards and honors members for outstanding lifetime accomplishments. 'Iron Mike Mazurki Award' The nominee must be immediately recognizable both to those in wrestling and to many people outside wrestling. The nominee must be recognized as having achieved success in more than one field. 'Lou Thesz / Art Abrams Lifetime Achievement Award' The nominee must have had a strong amateur grounding, as well as a widely recognized, widely respected professional wrestling career. In addition, the nominee must have also achieved success in other areas of the business, which in combination have brought credit to the profession. Areas meriting consideration in addition to wrestling itself include promotion, broadcasting, managing, refereeing, announcing, booking, or other areas associated with the presentation and/or management of the wrestling industry. The Lou Thesz and Art Abrams awards used to be seperate, but were joined together in 2013. 'Men’s Wrestling Award' The nominee must be an active or retired male professional wrestler, respected by their peers in the industry, and must have made a living in professional wrestling. 'Ladies Wrestling Award' The nominee must be an active or retired female professional wrestler, respected by their peers in the industry, and must have made a living in professional wrestling. 'Jason Sanderson Humanitarian' This award recognizes a CAC member in good standing who, through their efforts or resources, has endeavored to improve their community and the lives of others, thus elevating the perception of the professional wrestling industry and its participants. 'Red Bastien Friendship Award' The nominee will be someone who has never worked in any major capacity in the pro wrestling industry or been under contract to a major wrestling promotion, but should have demonstrated by deed and word, over time, a commitment to the people and the welfare of the industry. 'Tag Team Award' The nominees must have been well-recognized male or female professional wrestlers who spent significant time together (more than a year). The nominees must have held an organizational, regional or national tag team championship. If in the event the nominees did not hold such an aforesaid title, they must have at least been considered a "team" for two or more years. *2015: Demolition (Bill Eadie and Barry Darsow) *2016: High Flyers (Jim Brunzell and Greg Gagne) *2018: Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) *2019: Haku & The Barbarian 'Rising Star Award (previously the Future Legend Award)' The nominee must be a member in good standing of the Cauliflower Alley Club before voting begins and cannot be nominated over two consecutive years. 'Trainer Award' The nominee must be recognized within the wrestling world as having contributed to the industry in a significant fashion. *2014 – Ron Hutchison *2018 – Steve Keirn *2019 - Cody Hawk 'Manager's Award' The nominee must be recognized within the wrestling world as having contributed to the industry in a significant fashion. *2011 – Bruno Lauer *2015 – "Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart 'Lucha Libre Award' The nominee must be recognized within the wrestling world as having contributed to the industry in a significant fashion. *2018 - Blue Demon Jr. 'Announcer's Award' The nominee must be recognized within the wrestling world as having contributed to the industry in a significant fashion. *2012 – Bill Kersten *2016 – Lance Russell Category:Professional wrestling awards External links *SLAM! Wrestling: Cauliflower Alley Club stories *House of Deception, Cauliflower Alley Club history and photos Category:Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame